charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
No Country for Old Ones
No Country for Old Ones is the 1st issue of the Charmed comics: Season 10. It will be published by Zenescope Entertainment. Previously in Charmed The Halliwell sisters- Piper, Phoebe and Paige- are the Charmed Ones. Together, they alone have access to the greatest source of pure magic the world has ever known... The Power of Three. The Power of Three was threatened when their dead sister, Prue, was resurrected in the body of a coma patient. For a time, the sisters' magic was thrown off balance... but now, having relinquished The Power of Three, Prue has been imbued with the magic of the nexus of The All, a mystical convergence with untold potential. Though The Power of Three is once again in harmony, Prue must never leave this location of the nexus, or the sanctity of magic as a whole will be compromised. This is the story of the four Halliwell sisters... Summary The Power of Three finally returns in Zenescope's official continuation of CHARMED! When an ancient evil older than time itself targets the Charmed Ones, they will have to call on help from the magical community... including their estranged sister Prue and the former demon Cole...for help. But will it be enough when an Old One sets its sights on the Halliwells? Characters Returning *Prue Halliwell *Cole Turner *Parker Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Jr. Introduced *Gaxageal *Fritz *Valen Mentioned *Billie Jenkins *Glynnis *Penny Halliwell *The Source of All Evil Magical Notes Book of Shadows Old Ones Entry *Piper finds an entry on the Old Ones in the Book of Shadows, though only sentence is mentioned. :"The darkness that lives beyond history can only be penetrated at its core." Powers Used * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to vanquish demons. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to steal a crossbow and to orb a heart. * Orb Shield: Used by Paige to protect herself and her sisters. * Fireballs: Used by demons to attack the sisters. * Hovering: Used by Prue to hover. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge a fireball. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb herself and Phoebe. * Beaming: Used by Coop to teleport Henry Mitchell and the children to Magic School. * Shapeshifting: Used by Gaxageal to switch between his human and demonic form. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a fireball. Spells Paige's Spell :Are we witches being hasty, :Or did Evil bake these pastries? To Vanquish Gaxageal :The Power of Three versus one Old One, :The most ancient evil under the sun, :Your time is up, your days are done, :Now make this Old One come undone. Artifacts *'Triple-Blessed Crossbow' - a magical weapon Glynnis sent the Charmed Ones for Christmas. *'Ancient Athame' - a blade infused with a spell powerful enough to kill souls, causing them to cease to exist. Notes and Trivia * The issue will debut at New York Comic Con on the weekend of October 9th 2014. * The title is a play on the movie title, "No Country for Old Men". * The issue marks Pat Shand's Charmed writing debut. *Paige notes that the Book of Shadows keeps expanding. *The nexus of The All no longer looks like the Halliwell Manor and now looks like a floating castle. *Prue's magical tattoos now include a Triquetra. References *Gaxageal makes a reference to the series Full House when meeting the sisters. *The sisters make a reference to The Wizard of Oz, specifically to the Wicked Witch of the West and her weakness to water. Piper calls Phoebe Dorothy. Gallery Covers pre1.png S10issue1cover.png|Textless cover Previews Charmed-season-10-first-preview.png tumblr_nazfvlbiC11qg6efro1_500.png S10-preview2.png presum.png pre2.png pre3.png pre4.png pre5.png pre6.png Category:Merchandise Category:Season 10 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season Premieres